


Hier werde ich glücklich

by Daelis



Category: Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelis/pseuds/Daelis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethaldra lächelte als sie die Seite glattstrich und ihr Blick auf die letzte Zeile fiel. „Hier werde ich niemals glücklich.“ So hatte sie einst gedacht und geschrieben, festgehalten auf den Seiten des alten Tagebuches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hier werde ich glücklich

Als Ethaldra an diesem Nachtmittag mit dem Frühjahrsputz begann, war sie drauf und dran zu glauben, sie würde niemals fertig, so verstaubt waren einige alte Regale und so viel Dreck in den ungenutzten Räumen liegengeblieben. Nachdem sie die kleinen Schlafräume für Verletzte und Kranke gesäubert hatte, wandte sie sich ihrem Gepäck zu, das nun schon eine Woche noch fast vollständig verpackt in ihrem Zimmer stand. Sie hatte es schon vor Tagen auspacken wollen, aber irgendwie hatte sich immer etwas dazwischengeschoben. In der vorletzten der vier kleinen Kisten, die auch zugleich die kleinste war, und die ihr ganzes Hab und Gut enthielten, bewahrte sie ihre wichtigsten Schätze. Ein alter Goldring, den ihr ihre Mutter als Familienerbstück anvertraut hatte, ein kleines altes und zerlesenes Märchenbuch, das ihr Vater ihr geschenkt hatte, kaum dass sie alt genug gewesen war, um lesen zu lernen, und das Tagebuch aus ihren ersten Lehrjahren zur Priesterin.

Der Ring war zwar aus Gold, doch vermutlich dennoch nichts wert, denn er hatte längst allen Glanz eingebüßt und war stumpf und dunkel. Doch für eine Bäuerin, wie es ihre Mutter war, stellte er ein durchaus beachtliches Kleinod dar und sie wusste es zu schätzen, dass sie ihn ihr anvertraut hatte, wenngleich die damit vermittelte Botschaft, sie solle nicht ihr ganzes Leben über Büchern oder Kranken brüten, sondern eine Familie gründen, sie nicht ansprach. Mit einem Seufzen legte sie den Ring in seine kleine Schatulle aus Nussholz zurück und wandte sich dem Märchenbuch, ihrem zweiten Schatz, zu.

Ihr Vater hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie lesen lernte, obwohl sie selbst als Kind wenig Lust dazu verspürt hatte. Also hatte ihr Vater sie mit diesem Buch förmlich überredet und am Ende hatte sie es nicht bereut. Gewiss mehr als 100 Mal hatte sie die zauberhaften Geschichten gelesen und noch heute versetzten sie sie zurück auf den Hof an den Kamin, wo sie ihrem Vater einst vorgelesen hatte. Sie legte das Buch behutsam wider in die Kiste, die sie wohl am besten unter ihrem Bett verstauen würde.

Als die das kleine, schlichte Tagebuch ihrer Kindheit aus der Kiste nahm, befiel sie ein starkes Gefühl von Nostalgie. Langsam blätterte sie die Seiten durch und erinnerte sich, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu lesen, an all die aufregenden und lustigen aber auch traurigen Momente, die sie festgehalten hatte. Sie wollte es gerade aus der Hand legen, als sie sich besann und die erste Seite aufschlug. Der Tag, an dem sie erfuhr, dass sie zur Ausbildung zur Priesterin gehen würde. Ihre Eltern hatten es am Ende ohne sie entschieden, gegen ihren Willen. Sie hatte zunächst zwar versucht, ihre magischen Fähigkeiten, die sich rein zufällig ihren Weg bahnten, als sich ihre beste Freundin beim Spielen an einem Ast verletzte (und in Kinderaugen furchtbar blutete) zu verbergen, doch erfolglos. Sie hatte ohne zu wissen, was sie tat, die Wunde geheilt und obwohl sie selbst ihren Eltern nichts sagte, erzählte ihre Freundin es ihren eigenen, die dann wiederum schon am gleichen Abend Ethaldras Eltern aufsuchten und von dem Vorfall berichteten. In den nächsten Tagen hatten ihre Eltern versucht sie zur Priesterausbildung zu überreden, doch sie hatte nicht fort gewollt. Fort von Familie, Freunden, dem Hof und den Tieren, allem, was sie kannte. Ihre Eltern hatten dennoch entschieden, dass sie gehen würde und um Streit zu vermeiden, es ihr erst am Abend vor der Abreise mit der Reisegruppe, die sie mitnehmen würde, erzählt. Und so zog Ethaldra zornig und unglücklich am nächsten Morgen los, das Tagebuch im Arm, das ihr Abschiedsgeschenk gewesen war. Noch am gleichen Abend hatte sie dem Buch ihr Leid geklagt. Sie fürchtete sich, so allein unter so vielen fremden Leuten, von denen viele auch so unsagbar feine Kleidung trugen. Sie fühlte sich einsam und verraten von ihren Eltern, die sie gegen ihren Willen fortgeschickt hatten und sie war wütend, dass das Schicksal ihr diesen Weg zugewiesen haben sollte.

Ethaldra lächelte als sie die Seite glattstrich und ihr Blick auf die letzte Zeile fiel. „Hier werde ich niemals glücklich.“ Wie hatte sie sich doch damals geirrt, hatte erst später gemerkt, dass dies ihr Weg war und ihr wahrhaftig Freude machte. Eine einzelne Träne tropfte über ihre Wange und floss bis zu ihrem Kinn hinab. Nur die Sehnsucht, die war geblieben. Die Sehnsucht nach allem, was sie doch vermisst hatte, Familie, Freunde. Kopfschüttelnd wischte sie sich mit dem Ärmel über die Wange. Sie bereute nicht und war ihren Eltern dankbar, dass sie damals so entschieden hatten. Die Träne perlte von ihrem Kinn auf die Seite des Tagebuchs, genau auf das Wort „niemals“. Hier werde ich glücklich.


End file.
